


Wartime Romance

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disguised Gellert Grindelwald, M/M, The Magical Community in WW1, World War I, not historically accurate, sort of sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: When Gellert Grindelwald went undercover to find the rumored Dragon Rider for the Allies he didn't expect to fall in love with him. Then again, who couldn't fall in love with a man like Newt Scamander?Newt Scamander for his part thought he'd fallen for a Belgian Captain.





	Wartime Romance

Usually, Gellert never would have acquiesced to going undercover as a double agent. Just because of his significant expertise in human transfiguration that made him look good for the job, he had no interests in it. 

Manipulating people into believing people was one thing but he preferred to do it with his own face. 

Then he heard about the dragon rider. Somewhere in the Eastern Front, there had been sightings of a figure riding dragons into battle. It was said he reigned destruction and dragonfire for the enemy. 

The stories about the rider continued to intrigue the German so the next time his commanding officer asked if Gellert would consider serving as a double agent, he said yes.

The soldier they gave him to copy was a Belgian captain by the name of Jules Dubois. A blonde man with dark eyes, a tad shorter then Gellert and much more muscled. The real Jules Dubois was being kept in magically induced coma, thanks to the draught of living death. 

There would be no chance that he would make an appearance and ruin Gellert’s disguise. 

It wasn’t terrible difficult to integrate himself into the allies on the Eastern front. Nor was it to track down the dragon rider. He only had to ask about the dragons and everyone pointed him in the same direction. 

On the edge of the encampment, a few clicks behind the trenches in the opposite direction of no man’s land was the dragon’s nest. Three giant ironbelly beasts, curled atop a elevated hill. The area around the bottom of the hill was burnt to a crisp, surrounded by grey ash and bones. 

Gellert stayed at the edge of the open glen, eyes searching for the rider everyone referred to as Artemis. Supposedly no one knew his last name, and there were rumors that he came from a pureblood English family. 

Not that pureblood status meant very much to Gellert, no he was much more interested in the man who could get dragons to trust him. That was what called him here. 

“I wouldn’t recommend getting any closer.” A young man appeared at his side, beautiful curly red hair and bright blue eyes. For a moment, Gellert thought he was back in 1899 with Albus at his side. 

But no, it was 1917. They were at war. 

“I wasn’t sure if my presence would spook them,” Gellert murmured, turning to look properly at the man. He was tall, sort of thin but with an airiness about him. Like he was a forest nymph, stepping so lightly upon the grass as to not crush it beneath his foot. 

“I wouldn’t say spook but they don’t like strangers coming into their nest. I’m surprised a-anyone’s coming back here, I thought Nadia scared everyone off after last time.” 

Last time?

“I’m new,” Gellert explained, gently taking Artemis’s hand to kiss it “I’m Captain Jules Dubois, I’ve heard a lot about you Artemis.” 

The rider blushed, the color looking delightful on his pale skin. 

‘Oh yes,’ Gellert thought, ‘I’m going to keep you.’

In the course of the next several months, Gellert and Artemis grew closer. It didn’t take long before Gellert was certain the dragon rider had fallen for him. Or rather, the Magizoologist. Between fighting and training, Artemis spent most of his time with the so-called Jules Dugard. They took their meals together, slept near one another, and after a month or so, Gellert was introduced to the dragons. 

He hadn’t expected them to bend the knee of course, and they didn’t but it was clear they at least tolerated Gellert’s presence to a degree, which was more then the other wizards stationed there could say. 

It utterly delighted Artemis. Even if the dragons didn’t like him, it was clear that Gellert, rather Jules, was trying. 

“It’s very good progress,” the redhead explained one day. It was evening and both of them had spent the day exchanging deadly spells with the enemy. Gellert on the ground, and Newt in the air. As things tended to go during the War, fire would be exchanged but neither side ever gained much ground. It wasn’t much different for the magical community fighting. 

“At least you’re trying,” Artemis muttered, he was laying on his back against Gellert’s chest. Gellert sitting against a tree, both of them facing the slumbering dragons. 

The disguised german brushed a hand through the other’s curls, his other arm securely around Artemis’s waist. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Artemis sighed, wondering partially why he was so comfortable in the arms of a man he didn’t even know that well. 

“You’ll think it’s silly.” 

Gellert leaned down a bit to press a kiss to the other’s temple, 

“Try me.” 

“When I heard they were going to use dragons in the war, I was terrified they wouldn’t be treated right. No one understands magical creatures- no one even tries. Here, these dragons are being forced to fight in a war they hold no stake in. And yet, the generals, captains, and all them think I’ve tamed them- and- and I’m afraid when they find out otherwise they’ll- they’ll-“ Artemis voice cracked, sitting up and curling into himself as if trying to hide his tears. 

Gellert pulled the man closer, turning him to hold Artemis’ face. Brushing off the other’s tears, Gellert murmured, 

“I won’t let that happen, we won’t let that happen, alright?” 

Artemis smiled a bit, turning to kiss Gellert’s hand. 

“Thank you,” 

Gently, pressing their forehead’s together, Gellert replied, 

“of course, liebling.” 

-

In the final days of the war, Gellert knew he would have to leave soon. His side was losing and it wouldn’t be long before the real Jules Dugard could either be freed or killed. Either way, Gellert couldn’t stay. His service to his country was fulfilled and now he could go back to his main goal.

A goal that now included Artemis at his side, a role Albus had once filled. 

The issue was now that Artemis didn’t know who Gellert truly was. And all the plans in the world could not have stopped what happened. 

Gellert tried to take it slow, bringing up ideas of wizard supremacy and the like. He always would add in the ideas that in such a world, Artemis’ beasts would be kept safe. 

Artemis was never very receptive of it, and when it became too late to turn back, Gellert told him the truth. The last view he had of Artemis before having to escape was of the man he’d grown to love crying and flying away on one of his dragons. 

Another had pinned Gellert down, his large heavy paw on the German’s chest. Keeping him down until Gellert could disapparate away. 

The image and sounds of Artemis’ crying were the last he had for almost a decade until New York. 

Until a disgraced Auror brought Newt Scamander into MACUSA’s headquarters, a beautiful redheaded man with a case full of monsters. 

Gellert hadn’t realized it until later but the mysterious Artemis had charms and enchantments around him so that no one would be able to remember him. Gellert could recall the person but aside from his love for creatures and red hair, he couldn’t remember anything else. Even his visions of the future and past failed him. There was no way to track him down. 

He simply had been forced to wait until the fates brought Newt, brought his Artemis back to him. 

Because this time, this time, he wouldn’t let Artemis leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Mysticaltorque on Tumblr. Feel free to find me on Tumblr at Mischiefs-hawk.tumblr.com and send prompts<3


End file.
